


Good Smarita

by Mrs_M_Dmitri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kind of AU, M/M, Manipulation, Not really Cas/Oc, They're just being creative little actors, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_M_Dmitri/pseuds/Mrs_M_Dmitri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an almost AU, Madison (You know, that werewolf Sam slept with?) survived and has a daughter. This girl, Samarita, tracks down the Winchesters and asks for their help with a little hunter problem. Dean finds he has an awkward attraction to his new-found niece, who seems to have a thing for Castiel. Cas is still an angel, but much more involved with the boys' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

"Dean, stop it," Sam complained as his brother turned he Kansas song even louder. "Dean! I can't hear myself think!"  
"Good!" his brother shot back. "You've been researching too long anyway." He turned at the sound of a knock on the hotel room door. "Did you hear that?"  
"Maybe if you weren't playing such loud music, I would have." Dean dutifully paused he song. Simultaneously, the knock repeated itself. "Yeah, I did. Who do you think it could be? Cas?"  
"Nah. Cas wouldn't bother knocking." Neither brother moved, their hunting instincts taking hold, as the sound was made again. "Well? You gonna get the door or what?"  
"You get it," Sam replied, without looking up from his computer screen. Dean grudgingly rolled off the bed and went to the door. As he looked through the peep-hole, a devilish smile crossed his face. He then opened the door to a young girl with large brown eyes and hair the exact color as Sam's. She was holding a small duffel bag in one hand and a combat knife in the other. He eagerly opened the door, instantly trusting her soft, innocent-looking features.  
"Are you Sam Winchester?" She asked.  
"No, I'm Dean," he said. As he spoke, Sam rose up to join them at the door.  
"I'm Sam. Do we know each other?" He looked at her quizzically, unable to place why she seemed so familiar.  
"My name is Samaria," she stated flatly. "I'm pretty sure I'm your daughter."

 

"But that's impossible," Sam whined.  
"I've already explained it three times!" Samaria fixed a bitch face at her supposed father, matching one of his perfectly. "When you shot my mom... well, you fucked up. The bullet wasn't silver. So, you didn't kill her, it just hurt like hell. She never wanted to ever hurt another person, so she dropped off the grid. She moved to the middle of nowhere, and locked herself up every full moon, and a few months into her isolation, she had me."  
"What about you?" Dean asked. "Do you... change?"  
"Yes, but differently. I can do it whenever I want to. See?" She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, they weren't human. They were no longer a warm, deep brown, but rather they glowed yellow behind the soft hazel that was much closer to Sam's eye color. The rest of her face soon followed suit and in a matter of seconds, she had transformed into a werewolf, but a more gentle version. Beneath the fur and fangs, her delicate features and bone structure were still clearly visible.  
"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, pulling his favorite gun on her.  
"Calm down," Samaria said, her voice as soft and straightforward as ever. "Only my body changes. I keep total control while like this and I'm not forced to turn because of the moon."  
Dean refused to relax, though. He kept his gun trained on her even as he reached toward his bag. He quickly drew out their rope and threw it to his brother.  
"Sammy, tie her up, I don't trust this 'fixed' werewolf." Sam was hesitant. Looking into the depth of the young girl's eyes, he couldn't help but think of Madison, the first woman he had had the potential to love after Jess. Also, the rich color in those eyes, added to the fact that she really was part dog, didn't help repress her convincing puppy eyes.  
"I don't know, man. What if she's telling the truth? I mean, Madison and I did-"  
Dean cut him off. "Yeah, you slept with her. But then you killed her. Even if she had been knocked up, there's no way a kid could have survived their mother getting shot through the chest."  
"Hello?" Samaria interrupted as Sam reluctantly tied her to the motel room chair. "Does half werewolf mean anything to you people? I takes a silver bullet to kill me, too."  
"Maybe we should test that theory," Dean growled, aiming at the center of her small body with his gun once again.  
"I told her it wouldn't work," Samaria said calmly to herself.  
"What wouldn't work?" Sam inquired.  
She didn't hear him though, because Dean drowned him out with his own question. "What's your big plan, huh?!"  
Samaria didn't respond to them, seeming to only be speaking her inner thoughts aloud. "All hunters are the same, I told her. The Winchesters are just like the rest. But, no. She had to send me, had to take the chance." She looked at the brothers again. "Well, fine. If you're not going to help me, you might as well pull the damn trigger already. Save the others the trouble of catching up to me again."  
"Samaria..." Sam said, unsure how to continue.  
"It's Sammi!" She snapped. "Samaria is such a fucking hassle to say, and remember, and pronounce."  
Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "Okay, Sammi, then. What others? Who's after you?"  
"Really?" Sammi asked, incredulous, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Obviously, hunters are trying to kill me. A few weeks ago, I came across some guys hassling a girl in an alley, so I wolfed out on them. I saved her, but she saw my face, so, naturally, there were hunters on my tail within a week. No pun intended. Anyway, mom said I should come find you guys. That you could help me."  
"Sorry, sweetheart, no can do," Dean said, without looking up from the blade he was now sharpening at the table.  
"Come on, Dean." Sam trained his signature bitch face on his elder brother. "We have to try to help, or at least listen to the rest of her story. She's my kid, apparently, that makes her my - our - responsibility."  
"No," he retorted. "We can't get mixed up in this. Things are hard enough as it is, without us having to get tangled up with other hunters. She's an occult thing; they have every right to come after her. Besides, it looks to me like she's doing just fine, considering that she's already undone the rope around her wrists." Sam stepped behind the chair where Sammi had been tied to find that this was true.  
Without so much as a nail file, she had unbound her wrists and was holding the rope in position, in order to lessen the evidence of her tactical advantage. He let out a gasp of surprise when he realized that not only had she untied her hands, but she had also managed to prize a dagger from some unknown hiding place and hold it behind her back.  
"What?" she asked defensively. "I'm not allowed to be ready to make a break for it when you decide to either shoot me or, Chuck forbid, hand me over to your hunter buddies."  
"I would appreciate you not taking my father's name in vain." Sammi jumped from her chair in terror, not expecting the new voice coming from behind her.  
"Hey, Cas," Sam greeted the trench-coat-clad angel, before his eyes returned to the young girl, now beside him. She held her blade at the ready, until she realized that the two humans were completely calm, and the pretty boy was not making any move to attack.  
"We won't do any of those things, Sammi," Sam said. Dean opened his mouth as if to speak. "We won't!"  
"Is no one else worried about the fact that there is a random tax accountant standing in the corner, where there most certainly is not a door?" She could not stop staring at him. 'Creepy appearance or not,' she thought, 'he's quite pretty.'  
"That's just Cas. He does that. It's an angel thing," Dean stated calmly, rising from his place at the table.  
"An angel thing?!" Sammi gasped. "He's an angel?!"  
"Hello, Dean," Cas said, completely ignoring the pretty young girl gaping at him.  
"Yeah, he is. Hi, Cas." Castiel began walking stopping just in front of Dean, with only inches between their faces. "Personal space, there, buddy."  
Cas stepped back, his face blank, like usual. "My apologies." The two men's eyes never broke contact throughout this transaction, and Sammi looked on with rapt attention.  
Sammi leaned over the Sam, where he had sunk down onto the bed beside her. 'Are they, you know, together?' she whispered.  
"What? No. They just... well, Cas describes it as 'sharing a profound bond.' I don't really understand it, but as far as I can tell, it means lots of prolonged eye contact and standing really close together."  
"I see," she said and see she did. Unbeknownst to the men, even while in human form, Sammi retained her heightened senses of vision and scent. So powerful were her abilities that she could actually smell the disappointment at being pushed away rolling of off Cas's expressionless body. Underlying that, there were distinct tones of arousal pulsating from both men, who had yet to look away from each other. Sammi cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. "Are you sure, Sam? 'Cause thy look a little.... enamored."  
"I don't actually know about Cas; as far as I know, he's never been with anyone. Dean, though, is very, very interested in women." Sam finally looked up and together, as father and daughter, they observed Castiel and Dean being drawn together.  
Suddenly, Dean snapped back into reality. He pivoted sharply on one foot, showing some sort of military-like training, and clapped his hands together.  
"So! Let's take care of those hunters, huh?"


	2. Little Sammi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the boys wrap up Sammi's hunter issue, and they work on figuring out what to do next.

"Do you think they'll keep their word?" Cas asked as Team Free Will Plus One reentered the motel.  
"Sure," Dean said. "They just didn't understand the situation. As long as we hold up our end of the deal, Little Sammi, here, should be just fine." His positive attitude was absolutely infectious.  
"Little Sammi?" Samaria repeated, aghast.  
"It's not like I can just call you Sammi. That name's reserved for the bitch." He pointed to his brother, smirking.  
"Jerk," Sam stated bluntly, without turning. "So, now what? Now that my daughter-" he choked slightly on he word- "is safe, what should we do with her?"  
"I don't know, but she can't stick with us," Dean answered coldly.  
"Obviously." Sammi rolled her eyes. "You do know I'm still here right?.. But, regardless, he is right. As much as I appreciate your help, I would have been fine without you. The only reason I even bothered confronting the hunters, instead of just going underground, was to keep them from taking down my mom to get to me. If all's well and I'm not a danger to her anymore, I would just like to go home. Could... could you guys maybe give me a lift? I'd love to spend a few days in a masterpiece like a '67 Chevy Impala."  
Dean's eyes brightened at the respect being paid to his baby. He made to agree at the same time that Sam spoke.  
"A few days? Why would it take so long?"  
"Let's see." Sammi's voice was calculating, her eyes glazing over. "We're outside New Orleans now, and Mom and I are a few hours out of Vancouver on the American side... We can't drive directly through the Midwest, what with the whole Gates of Hell thing..." She smiled at their astonished expressions. "Don't look so surprised, of course I know about that. Anyway, driving alone the south, since you two aren't big fans of the cold, then up the West Coast, we should get there in a week or so. Two tops. And it's not like you guys have plans to be anywhere."  
"As much as I appreciate your appreciation of my baby," Dean countered, "I don't think I could stand being in a car with you for a week, brat. It'd be almost as bad as Ruby."  
"Can it, pea brain," Sammi retorted. "This is my dad's decision. What do you think, dad?"  
The younger Winchester pulled at his neckline, feeling uncomfortable. "I think, since we don't have too many jobs lining up right now, I can probably take you. We don't have another car, though, so- Wait. Why can't you drive yourself?"  
"Too young,"  
"Then how did you get to us?" Dean inquired.  
"Luck and comfortable shoes."  
"I could take her," Cas said, speaking up for the first time.  
"I don't think that's a great idea, Cas," Dean responded. "She isn't used to your angel mojo, and Madison might not take too kindly to a random man showing up in her living room, holding her kid."  
"Thank anyway, though," Sam amended. "We appreciate he offer. I guess that leaves the Impala."  
"I guess it does. I'll see you boys in the morning." Samaria made to leave the small room.  
"Where are you going?" Cas asked, his head turning to the side the way it does when he doesn't understand a human mannerism.  
"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure as hell not staying in a two-bed hotel room with a moose-sized dad I've never met; a horny, trigger happy hunter; and a spacially disoriented holy boy." With that, she turned at began to leave.  
"Sassy," Dean commented. "I like it." Sam stared at his brother in horror as Castiel and Dean watched the young woman leave; one viewing her in curiosity, the other in nearly shameful lust.

 

 

"Hey, Mom," Sammi said into the payphone. "It's me. I guess you're not in right now, but I wanted to keep you updated. The Winchesters believed me. They talked to the other hunters on my trail and got the word out that I'm safe. So, I'm coming home. The boys and their - get this - angel are driving me in this beautiful old car that - never mind. I should be back with you in a little over a week, baring any complications. I miss you, Mom. So much. Stay safe." She turned away from the booth and flipped her hood up against the rain. She then made her way into the motel room she had broken into earlier.  
To anyone looking on, this girl would seem sad and lonely and defenseless against the harshness of everything. Small in a world so large, she must be crushed and overwhelmed. She wasn't. As she trudged through the motel parking lot, Sammi could only revel in her victory. She had earned the trust of the Winchester brothers and was free once more. Finally finding the father she had longed for for so long, she would be protected until her reunion with her mother.


End file.
